Post redemption Promo
Wevv sits in his private locker room in the bowels of the Verizon Center in Washington DC. Wevv wears a white bathrobe, and appears to have just stepped out of the shower. His leg is propped up on a chair, with a bag of ice on his knee. Wevv writes on a small pad of paper, his attention seemingly focused on his task. Occasionally he looks up and around the room, before turning his attention back to writing. Only the scratching of the pen on the paper breaks the silence of the room. Mr. Wang stands beside his employer, while Madison sits in a chair by the door. A knock is heard. Wevv looks up, and at Madison, and then resumes writing again. Madison quickly stands up, and brushes down her chauffeur’s uniform. She then slowly opens the door, and peeks out. The door is pushed back roughly, and Villiano forces his way into the room, followed by Lou. The Baron stands outside. Wevv had looked up at the intrusion, but quickly goes back to writing. But he does say. Wevv: Lovely. How can my evening possibly get any better now? Villiano: Hey Wevv, just wanted to stop by and say hello. Me and Lou are going out to celebrate our victory tonight, and I know you had something planned, but now, well, nevermind. So I just wanted to make sure you know about our match at Altered Reality IV. Wevv: '''I am aware of it. Yes. '''Villiano: You know that you were named team captain right? Wevv: Yes. Wevv finishes writing, and tears the page out of the notebook. Villiano seems a bit put off by Wevv’s distant attitude. Villiano: '''You know we’re on the same team, right? '''Wevv: '''I am painfully aware of that fact. Madison? Would you? Madison runs forward and take the paper from Wevv’s hand. She hurries out of the room. Villiano watches her go, and then turns back to see Wevv leaning back in his chair, arms crossed in front of him, head titled back and staring up at the ceiling. Villiano seems unsure of what to say, but tries again. '''Villiano: Yeah. Ham going to be on the team. Latino Meat! How cool is that? Wevv: '''Thrilling. '''Villiano: '''You know you’re the team captain right? Wevv glares over at Villiano. He then slowly starts to sit up. He removes the icepack from his knee, and stands slowly. He then removes his robe. Villiano turns his back. '''Villiano: Jesus Christ Wevv, if you wanted to be alone, you should have just said something. Wevv puts on a pair of blue jeans, handed to him by Mr. Wang. He puts on a T-Shirt, and then pulls on a sweatshirt. Wevv: '''Villiano? '''Vil: What? Wevv: '''Shut up. '''Vil: '''You got a problem? Wevv pulls on socks with a wince, and puts on his shoes. '''Wevv: Me? Good heavens, whatever for? Because I lost another Championship match? Wevv finishes tying his shoes and jumps to his feet. He spreads his arms wide and puts on a phony smile. Wevv: I LOST! Too bad for me! Now, it’s going to be Headbanger carrying the pride and honor of Inferno into AR IV! I lost to two great men! Two of the very best this company has ever seen! Oh yes indeed! Wevv: '''No! But you don't want to talk about that! OH NO! We got ourselves a match for AR IV! YOU! ME! Good old Ham Sammich, if he decides to show up! KUNG FU KOMMANDO KEN RYANS AND HIS KAMAKAZEES! ALL ON THE SAME TEAM! Wevv glares at Villiano, his arms spread wide and crazed grin on his face. '''Wevv: But you can count on me Vil! Yes, sirree! We’re all on the same team! TEAM INFERNO! HOORAY INFERNO! Yes sirree BOB! Wevv is starting to breath heavy. He lowers his arms and slowly starts to walk towards Mr. Wang. Wevv: '''Don't you worry about a THING Vil! After all, you know me, after we worked so closely together all those years. We’re going to be a team. Just like old times. A team. And you know if there’s one thing Wevv is all about, it’s teamwork. Wevv Mang is a team player after all. Wevv stops in front of Mr. Wang, who takes his arms from behind his back. In one hand, he holds a baseball bat. In the other, a crowbar. Wevv crosses his arms, and puts a hand on his chin, as he looks down at the offering. He finally takes the crowbar. He looks at it, and speaks. '''Wevv: Now that I’ve reassured you about my commitment to the team, you should run along to your victory party. I would hate to think that I was keeping you. Villiano and Lou back out of the room. They close the door behind them. The Baron sees their nervousness and starts toward them. From behind the door, a primal scream is heard, followed by the sounds of something large and expensive breaking. Baron: '''What was that? '''Villiano: The 64” plasma is my guess. Lou: No, that was definitely the mini-bar. Another crash is heard. Lou: '''THAT was the plasma. '''Baron: '''Should we do something? '''Villiano: No, he’ll be fine. Villiano rubs his hands together and from underneath his mask, smug satisfaction radiates. Villiano: Oh yeah. Fuck Insanity. Come on, let’s party! 45 minutes later Madison lounges against the wall outside Wevv’s locker room. The sounds of crashing and smashing have ceased, along with the stream of high volume profanity and inarticulate screaming. The door open, almost an anti-climax to the hint of what went on behind the door. Wevv and Mr. Wang step out. Wevv is holding the shattered stub a baseball bat, and brushing off his clothes. Mr. Wang is carrying a garment bag and a travel bag. Madison: All done? Wevv: Yes, I think that will do it. Oh, hold on a second Kenzo. Wevv pauses in the act of closing the door, as Wevv steps over and lobs the bat into the locker room. Getting a brief glimpse inside, Madison is impressed. Everything has been destroyed. Everything. Even the lockers have been pried from the wall and beaten into twisted shapes. The door closes and Wevv smiles at Madison, who arches an eyebrow at him. Wevv shrugs. Wevv: I lost my temper. So what? I paid for everything. Now, the night is far from over, and we still have work to do. The group starts heading for the parking lot, Mr. Wang walking behind Madison and Wevv. Wevv: '''What’s up first? '''Madison: You have a meeting at the Lincoln Memorial with your “friend”. Wevv: How typical. Let guess, the next one is at the Washington Monument Reflecting pool? Madison: '''Close. Library of Congress. And then.. The list goes on. Wevv shakes his head at each chosen meeting spot. Finally, in the backseat of his limo, a weary Wevv rubs his sore knee, and leans back in the seat. '''Wevv: Those sons of bitches were right. Mr. Wang arches an eyebrow at his employer. Wevv smiles back at him. Wevv: There really is no rest for the wicked. Wevv lets out a chuckle and tries to get some rest as the limo begins it’s long journey into the night.